overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Albedo/Relationships
Supreme Beings Ainz Ooal Gown Before Nazarick was transported, Ainz jokingly changed Albedo's settings so that she would be in love with him. As such, Albedo is completely infatuated with Ainz and is absolutely loyal to him. Even when he tells her that she only loves him because he made her that way, the only problem she has with it is if it causes him trouble. She wants him to stay in Nazarick forever and worries that someday he too will abandon it. Secretly, Albedo also longs for the day when she can finally call him by his true name, Momonga. Unknown to him, Albedo is also planning behind his back on making Ainz the sole ruler of Nazarick, confessing that she would also fight against other guardians if they choose to stand in her way. She considers herself a true follower and slave to Ainz's will even though her creator, Tabula, was the one who made her. Tabula Smaragdina Tabula is the creator of Albedo and her two sisters. He inputted great detail and care into Albedo's character design and setting. As seen when Pandora's Actor was impersonating him, Albedo greatly respects Tabula and can sense that Pandora's impersonation is a fraud. Despite this, Albedo's private thoughts within her room reveal that she wants only Momonga (Ainz) alone to rule the Great Tomb of Nazarick. In addition, while requesting a task force to seek out the other forty Supreme Beings, Albedo assures Momonga that, unlike the other Floor Guardians, she would not run wild if she happens to locate her own creator. It is thus implied that her true loyalty remains and lies with only Momonga due to the alteration of her setting being modified by him. Other Supreme Beings Albedo seems to vent her hatred on and on privately against the Supreme Beings, believing that they've abandoned Momonga. It was more upsetting to Albedo that Momonga had to take on their guild's name as she also laid out an insulting word to the other Supreme Beings. She would go so far as to even trample on the guild flag in detest and hatred without showing the slightest remorse, whenever Momonga is not around to see her in that kind of state. Siblings Nigredo Nigredo is Albedo’s older sister. Nigredo despises Rubedo and warned Albedo that Rubedo might bring a calamity to Nazarick, but Albedo only replied that she thinks Rubedo is an adorable younger sister and that she would never be a scourge. Despite being her sister, she showed no leniency after Nigredo and Pestonya had tried to free the captured humans from Operation Gehenna, thus both were placed under house arrest. Albedo showed no remorse, believing such a punishment was not enough for defying Ainz's will. Rubedo Rubedo is Albedo’s younger sister. Unlike Nigredo who despises her, Albedo thinks she is adorable and that she would never be a scourge to Nazarick. She asked Ainz's permission to get Rubedo in her squad, which he allowed. Floor Guardians Shalltear Bloodfallen She and Shaltear are rivals and compete for the love of Ainz. Their rivalry goes so far that they become hostile to one another, even in front of Ainz himself. But in addition to that, they are also actively recruiting allies among the maids. However, she is willing to work together with Shalltear. As seen in Drama CD 2 where they work together to push for items such as a "Sleep with Ainz" coupon and many more. Demiurge After discussing together, both Albedo and Demiurge thought and agreed that Ainz is a genius. Both of them worked closely together on many projects regarding Nazarick. Cocytus Cocytus is Albedo’s colleague. Albedo scolds him whenever he misjudged Ainz’s orders due to his simple-minded way of thinking. Aura Bella Fiora In the Emissary of the King, Aura said that besides Mare and her beasts, Albedo is the one she is closest to. They spend some time together alongside Shalltear and even shared a bath together. When Aura heard that Albedo didn't have many clothes, she offered some of hers and Mare's. Mare Bello Fiore Because Mare appears to be scared of her, the two do not interact much. Victim Victim doesn't leave the 8th Floor often, the two don't interact much. However, Albedo appears to respect him as a fellow Floor Guardian. Area Guardians Pandora's Actor She was displeased by being called a young lady by Pandora’s Actor. In truth, Albedo is very jealous of him due to him being Ainz’s creation. When Ainz asked her opinion of him, Albedo replied she respected his intelligence but found him childish at times. Kyouhukou Despite being comrades who fight for Nazarick, Albedo shows displeasure for him. She doesn't even like the idea of coming near his room or near any of his minions. Pleiades Sebas Tian Sebas is Albedo's colleague. They accompany and serve Ainz in his duties in Nazarick. Albedo said to Sebas that if any situation arises, he should come back and report to her, especially if it's anything related to Ainz. Yuri Alpha Both were displeased when they were called young ladies by Pandora’s Actor. Albedo agreed in letting Yuri be a third party to host the auction. Albedo is interested in recruiting Yuri to her side in the campaign for the position to be Ainz's queen. Lupusregina Beta According to Narberal, Lupusregina also supports Albedo’s love for Ainz. Narberal Gamma Narberal is Albedo’s loyal follower. She supports Albedo’s love for Ainz and relays her activities and her master’s to Albedo. CZ2I28 Delta Albedo is interested in recruiting CZ2I28 to her side in the campaign for the position to be Ainz's queen. Solution Epsilon Albedo thinks she has a low-class hobby for having the same interests as Shalltear and for being in Shalltear’s side in the campaign to be Ainz's queen. Entoma Vasilissa Zeta Albedo is interested in recruiting Entoma to her side in the campaign for the position to be Ainz's queen. Albedo shares the same opinion as Shalltear of not wanting to go near Entoma because she eats the cockroaches in Kyouhukou’s room. Re-Estize Kingdom Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself Upon meeting Renner, Albedo was impressed by her lack of regret at betraying her family, her bloodline and her people and could see why she had piqued Demiurge's interest. She even goes as far as to consider her to be "a spiritual heteromorph." Aside from secretly being superior and subordinate, the two also seem to have a more friendly relationship, openly talking with each other about the obsessive love they each hold for the men they love. Philip Albedo is using Philip as a pawn to destabilize the Kingdom. While in front of him, she acts kind to him in order to feed his ego and manipulate him. However, she actually greatly despises him for his delusions and antics. After he touched her she initially wanted him dead, but she ultimately decided against it since finding a new pawn would be difficult after all the effort she already put into him. Hilma Cygnaeus Albedo views Hilma and the other leaders of Eight Fingers as nothing more than servants to help carry out the Sorcerer Kingdom's ambitions. Category:Relationships